1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity antitheft implement for a lending service of discs and video tapes recording music and image of CD cassettes, game softwares and the like, and for sales commodities, or various sales commodities such as clothes, accessories, daily necessaries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a lending service or sale of the above various sales commodities, it is necessary to take measures for preventing a theft of a commodity.
To give an example, the following method has been employed as a conventional antitheft means. More specifically, as already known, empty cases are arranged and displayed in a shelf of a rental shop, and when a customer takes a displayed empty case of a predetermined rental commodity name out of the shelf and brings it to a counter, a salesperson, who stands by the counter, takes a rental commodity displayed on the empty case out of a storage place, and then, performs a predetermined procedure, and thus, lends the rental commodity to the customer.
In the case where the aforesaid method is employed, the customer does not directly touch the rental commodity with his hand; therefore, it is possible to prevent a theft of a rental commodity.
However, the salesperson selects a rental commodity from the storage place, and must tidily store a great many of rental commodities; for this reason, a remarkable amount of time and labor is necessary. As a result, a problem has arisen such that it is difficult to smoothly perform a lending service, and a wide storage place is required.
On the other hand, a case receiving a rental commodity is displayed on a shelf of a shop, and then, the customer takes a desired rental commodity out of the displayed case and brings it to the counter, and thereafter, performs a rental procedure. By doing so, it is possible to solve the aforesaid problem.
However, the customer directly touches the rental commodity with his hand; for this reason, it is possible to take the rental commodity without permission. As a result, there is a possibility that a theft occurs.
So, in order to prevent a theft of commodity, an antitheft tag having a peculiar ID code is attached to an arbitrary position of rental commodity, and further, a predetermined high frequency electromagnetic field is generated in a gateway of the shop. When the rental commodity goes through the gateway of the shop, a resonance circuit of the ID code resonates so as to transmit a peculiar ID code, and then, the high frequency electromagnetic field modulates, and thereby, a passage of the rental commodity is detected. Then, the salesperson supervises whether the rental commodity has been already lent, or has been taken without permission.
However, in the rental procedure at the counter, unless the above ID code (tag) is shielded by any methods, the following problem arises; more specifically, the rental commodity taken according to the predetermined lending procedure is detected in the same manner as a rental commodity taken without permission.
For this reason, a troublesome work is required to perform a shielding procedure, and in addition, a shield equipment is required; for this reason, there is a problem that a cost greatly increases.
The aforesaid problems are not limited to the above rental commodities, and even if the tag is used for antitheft object commodities of other various articles such as clothes, accessories, daily necessaries and the like, the same problem as above is generated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a commodity antitheft implement which can securely prevent theft of a commodity by an extremely simple operation.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an economical commodity antitheft implement which has no need to shield the tag because the tag is left at the shop, and can thus reduce usage of tags.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be understood more in detail from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings showing an illustrative example.